ABC Guide To Leah And Carlisle
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship of Leah Clearwater and Carlisle Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The ABC Guide to Leah and Carlisle**

**Pairing: Leah/Carlisle**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship of Leah Clearwater and Carlisle Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**A-** _Appointment. _"You know Leah," Dr. Carlisle Cullen who happened to be the only vampire doctor ever, smiled warmly at the shifter female. "I think you really should try making an appointment next time. I understand being in a pack is hard but these injuries are quite frequent."

The girl wolf in question rolled her eyes. "Ok fine Dr. Leech we can do it your way. How is next friday at noon? Is that good for you?"

The golden eyed doctor chuckled and pretended to check his watch. "Sounds good to me Ms. Clearwater. In the mean time I do wish you wouldn't do anything reckless."

"Don't count on it." Leah replied as she slipped out the door already contemplating her next injury.

**B- **_Break. _The blonde doctor watched the female shifter rub her chest and became concerned. As a wolf she should have incredible healing abilities. To rub her chest in discomfort worried him greatly.

Before he could question her on her movements she had spoken first. "Hey doc do you know of a cure for a break?"

Carlisle set his book downto give her his full attention. "What kind of break Leah?"

Her lips tilted in a frown. "Heartbreak."

**C- **_Cure. _The first time he kissed her she studdered and asked him what the hell he was doing. Her skin flushed and her eyes wide with undescribable emotions as she awaited his answer.

His smile warmed her heart in ways she did not like. Yet it was still better than the words he spoke moments after. "You once asked my advice on how to fix heartache. I am simply giving you a cure."

**D- **_Deaf. _On a rare moment where the vampire with a medical degree and the only she-wolf known to exist were alone she decided to ask something which had been on her mind. "You have seen alot in your years of being dead. If you had to loose one sense what would it be and why?"

Laughing lightly the vampire doctor shook his head while thinking of an answer. His fingers rested on his chin as he thought of a suitable reply. "Well that is a difficult question, but after knowing Emmett for as long as I have and having lived with him for a little over a life time, I would have to say I wouldn't mind being deaf. There have been numerous occassions I prayed to be deaf and sadly it never happened."

**E- **_Ear. _Leah Clearwater never thought the ear could be considered a sexy part of the body. If anyone had ever told her she would be completely melting as her undead lover caressed the shell of her ear while explaining the different thing it could do, she would've laughed in their face before probably punching them for added measure.

**F- **_Frogger. _"What is the meaning of this game?" Carlisle Cullen kept his eyes glued to the television screen as he watched his very pregnant fiancee press buttons on a controller. "Your an amphibian who must avoid traffic? What is the point?"

The girl wolf rolled her eyes still managing to never take her eyes off the screen. "The point is there is no point. It's not rocket science Carlisle. It's Frogger and therefore it does not need to have a point. You jump to the other side and try to not get hit."

Carlisle chose to not discuss it further. He didn't understand the concept of the game but if it kept Leah calm he would pretend to be overjoyed as he watched the frog avoid traffic. Personally he thought it would have been better if it were a chicken. Alteast then it would have made more sense in a senseless kind of way.

**G- **_Germs. _When in her last few weeks of pregnancy Leah and Carlisle Cullen had there first fight as a married couple. "You can't protect me or our baby from everything! A baby is going to get into things they shouldn't. He or she will catch a cold now and then or get a cut. Bones will be broken and then mended. There will most likely be blood and there will most definately be tears. Nothing you can do even as a doctor will stop that. Unless you try to put them in a bubble." Seeing the look on her husbands face the she-wolf widened her eyes to the point it was comical. "You will not put our baby in a bubble!'

Carlisle sighed and sat down on the couch looking utterly defeated. "Darling you don't know the things I do. Think of the dangers. Better yet, think of the germs!"

**H- **_Hurt. _When Emmett accidently hurt Leah while wrestling one day, never had anyone seen Carlisle so angry. His eyes had become pitch black and his lips pulled over teeth in a snarl as he backed his biggest son into a corner. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! Mind explaining how my pregnant fiancee wound up hurt when she be resting?"

**I- **_Intellegence. _The first night on their honeymoon Leah curled up into Carlisle's arms. Her smile was lazy and satisfied. She traced patterns on his pale skin. "Who knew intellegence could be such a turn on?"

Her blonde leech husband kissed her temple. "I always knew brains were sexy."

**J- **_Jump. _Right when the girl wolf went to jump she felt cold arms encircle her waist and pull her from the edge. Turning she glared at her boyfriend. "What the hell?"

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?" Carlisle snapped as he looked for injuries. He completely ignored the angry expression directed his way.

Slapping him upside the head she dusted herself off. "It's called cliff diving you idiot. I thought you were the smartest blood sucker of them all. Guess I was wrong." Raising her eyebrow she smirked and ran to the edge before jumping. "See you at the bottom!"

**K- **_Korn. _With his ears firmly covered by his hands Carlisle reached to shut off the CD player. He never reached his destination as Leah litterally tried to bite his hand. Pulling his hand back quickly he gave her a pleading look. "Leah I am trying to get work done. Please turn that garbage down."

She showed her teeth in warning. "Nobody messes with my music! Leave Korn alone and you get to continue on with your life of unliving!"

**L- **_Lurking. _The vampire quickly followed his very unhappy girlfriend. "I do not understand why you are so upset."

Leah whirled on him and shoved him hard. "You were lurking! You were stalking me and watching me sleep. That is some creepy stuff you stalker. I thought that was Edward the mind rapists job not yours. You don't just lurk in the shadows. It is not normal."

"Since when have we been normal?" He asked as she huffed and threw her hands up into the air.

**M- **_Medical. _An older balding man smiled proudly as he handed Leah her college degree. The girl from La Push grinned and bounced across the stage and into the waiting arms of her husband. Her family of blood suckers surrounding her.

"I actually graduated!" Leah nearly shouted as she did a happy dance. "Next up I will be getting my medical degree. Watch out doctors in training cause I'm on my way!"

Carlisle kissed her cheek and nuzzled it softly with his. His voice low and seductive as he whispered. "When you do become a doctor I demand to be your first patient. I will want a full physical."

TBC...

**AN: Here is the first half of the Carlisle and Leah ABC guide. Someone requested it and I could not say no because it caught my interest! I do hope you all liked it and the second half should be up tomorrow or the day after. Let me know if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**N- **_Nose. _Carlisle would never tell her this outloud but when Leah became agitated her nose would twitch in an adorable way. Sometimes he found himself doing little things which would annoy her so he could see the adorable nose twitch he had come to love.

**O- **_Object. _"Leah I must confess that you have come to be the object of my affections. I know it may startle you to learn of my feelings but I-" Carlisle had his speech all planned out. He knew exactly what he would tell her and how he would explain his feelings. Well that had been his plan until she interrupted him.

"Well it depends on whether or not if I am the object of love or hate. If you hate me and want to make me dinner that is the kind of object I don't want to be. So which is it you undead version of House. Should I be worried or not?" The La Push native raised her eyebrow as she watched the parasite doctor lean down to kiss her. Oh yes, she should most definately be worried.

**P- **_Please. _"Please?" Leah begged batting her long lashes.

"No." Carlisle replied never looking up from his heavy medical book.

"Pretty please?" The she-wolf could detect a small whine in her words. She hated to whine about anything but she really really wanted this. "It's just chocolate. What harm is one itty bitty chocolate bar?"

Carlisle groaned and closed his book. "You've had four already. Now Leah I am not ogre but you have to eat something other than chocolate. You pregnant with a baby not a Hersey bar."

Crossing her arms the girl wolf bit her bottom lip. "But I am hungry!"

Wearing a knowing grin Carlisle stood and disapeared only to show up at Leah's side a moment later holding a carrot. He placed it gently in her hand. "There you go. Have a nice healthy snack."

**Q- **_Quincy. _"Eww!" The Clearwater female wore an expression of discust directed at her husband as she laid their still nameless baby boy into his crib. "There is no way we are naming him Quincy Harold Cullen."

Her blonde husband fixed the newborn's blanket around him. "Harold Quincy Cullen then?" At her nod he kissed his son on the forhead. "Goodnight Harold Quincy Cullen."

**R- **_Rose. _On the anniversary of their first date, Leah came home to the Cullen house to see her room filled with rose petals of her favorite colors. A genuine smile of happiness appeared on her lips. Carlise was forever the hopeless romantic.

**S- **_Soup. _"You brought me soup?" The she-wolf asked while blowing her stuffy nose.

It was in the middle of a blizzard and yet he walked the entire way to La Push in order to deliver her hot soup since the car wouldn't start. "It is a known fact hot chicken soup helps with a cold."

**T- **_Towel. _The day Leah Clearwater went into the Cullen house without knocking was the first time she saw Carlisle Cullen in nothing but a towel. It was also the first time she was rendered speechless by a blood sucker.

**U- **_Underwear. _Opening the shiny wrapped box the La Push she-wolf couldn't hid her blush. "You bought me fancy underwear?"

"I believe the correct term is lingerie." The golden eyed doctor corrected as he enjoyed watching her skin deepen in color due to the blush.

**V- **_Viral. _"You have a simple case of a viral infection." Carlisle told her as he closed her chart. "Bed rest should suffice in clearing it up. No phasing for the rest of the week if you can help it."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Doc it is not the 17th century anymore. Just say I have a cold like any other doctor would."

**W- **_Wise. _Carlisle Cullen watched as his wife explained how babies were born to their son. After the boy had fallen asleep he wrapped his arms around her waist. "When did you become so wise my little she-wolf?"

Leah Cullen shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. "I had a pretty good teacher over the years."

**X- **_Xena. _"You want me to dress as up as what for halloween?" Leah asked her hands on her hips as she studied the skimpy outfit.

Carlisle motioned to his costume. "You wanted me to be Hercules so I demand you be my Xena. It is only fair."

**Y- **_Yellow. _Most would call Carlisle's eyes golden. Leah thought they were more yellow than anything else. On a side note yellow always had been her favorite color. She never understood the attraction to such a color. Never understood until she looked into his eyes for the first time.

**Z- **_Zorro. _"Your lying." The girl wolf snapped at her smug fiancee. "You are totally trying to pull my chain."

Carlisle shook his head in denial. "Leah I swear to you it is the truth. I actually had the oppurtunity to meet Zorro. He is alot shorter in person."

The End!

**AN: Here is the second part of the story. I hope that you liked it cause I thought it was fun! Remember you have a pairing you want let me know! Oh by the way in this just imagine Esme never existed. It works for the story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
